User talk:Kal935
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rana Habeeb page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 19:30, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Caz Hammond We have decided, with the criteria we have already put in place years ago to follow on this site, that Caz is still a guest character at this moment in time. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Katie Heannau Thanks for contributing this page. Don't forget three things: Programme titles are always in italics, thus Coronation Street, and each page must have at least one category, for this one it's Coronation Street actors. Finally, you need to add a deafultsort to the page. Click edit on any other actor's page and look at the bottom of the text and you'll see what I mean. By adding this you put the pages in alphabetical order of surname first rather than first name.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:42, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Becky When was it stated that Becky and Danny Stratton had married?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:15, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Kal, I see you've posted another change since I posted the above message without answering me. Please advise where this information came from or you leave us no option but to reverse the change and block your account.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:53, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Kal, thank you very much for the reply - much appreciated. Please don't input data based on memory. We've all been caught out that way! Verified facts only. We pride ourselves on accuracy otherwise people on the web pick holes in us and cast overall doubts on us as a source of data. If you're making a change of data in future of that nature, put the source in the edit summary. For example, "Name of X's mother input. Given in episode 1234". That's something we've started doing recently so that if we're questioned in future, we can point at the source immediately. The other thing to bear in mind is that the newer episode pages are created from a pretty careful viewing of every instalment. If it had been stated that Becky was married to Danny, we would in probability have noted it at the time. Thanks again. --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:52, July 20, 2016 (UTC) List of appearance sections Please don't remove the "Voice only" notes from these sections - it's a handy "at a glance" addition, which is presumably why they were added in the first place! Karen2310 (talk) 17:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Natasha Blakeman Kal, I've just watched Episode 7009 where you state Natasha confirms she has a brother and sister. Are you sure this is the right episode? thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 20:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Now added, along with place of birth - also confirmed in 7010 - thanks! Karen2310 (talk) 20:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Clayton Hibbs Hey mate, I don't understand why you changed " Clayton Hibbs is the half-brother of Macca " to past tense. They are both still alive and are therefore still half-brothers. I have made the change back to present tense. Just fyi. derekbd (talk) 23:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Siblings Kal, only full-blood, half-blood or siblings through adoption should be listed here. If you check the history on these pages you'll see that step relations have been removed previously. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 16:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Nancy Greenwood Kal, there was absolutely no need to redirect this page! The only reason there is a redirect on George Greenwood for Liz McDonald's father is to avoid confusion with the George Greenwood minor character from 1968/71. Please ask a question before steaming ahead to save us time having to re-amend. On the same token, could you please advise your source for Neil Fearns' siblings (or rather, half-siblings). Remember, infobox changes or additions should be backed-up by an episode number or other source. Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 18:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Betty Williams Image has now been fixed. Still awaiting a reply though for your source on Neil Fearns and half-siblings. Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 20:43, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank-you! Please remember for infobox amendments to please quote an episode number in your edit summaries to back up your changes. I've done this now on the pages for Brenda, Neil and Mr Fearns, although I wasn't looking forward to potentially having to check 20 episodes in 2003 to find out information on Neil being Brenda's only child. It was actually Norma Radcliffe who told Sarah in Ep. 5585. --Karen2310 (talk) 19:35, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Martin Platt You've just added "a sister" for Martin. Can you please provide a source for this? Remember, all infobox changes/additions should now have your source provided in the edit summary for easy reference. Thanks. Karen2310 (talk) 09:03, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :And once again, you've made an edit without replying to this post. I'm sorry, but this is the final opportunity you'll be given, since this is 5th mention regarding the same subject on your talk page. Karen2310 (talk) 07:59, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank-you!! Against the odds, I've found it and the episode number. So, your source should have been "taken from Barry/Barbara Platt's page", since that where the information had originated. Karen2310 (talk) 17:17, September 2, 2016 (UTC)